Salvame y Salvate
by Nia Masen
Summary: No sabía mis motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que sin ella en mi mundo, yo no podría volver a respirar./  Oneshot.


Hola! Bueno llevo más de un año en FF… soy una gran gran lectora y admiradora de muchas de las increíbles escritoras de aquí :D

Pero hace unos meses me dieron ganas de publicar algo… malo pero algo al fin.

Mi primer One-Shot.

Lugo me comentan lo malo … lo malo… lo malo… y alguito bueno que encuentren.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Stehphenie Meyer, yo solo imagino. **

No sabía mis motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que sin ella en mi mundo, yo no podría volver a respirar.

Sálvame y Sálvate.

No se por qué lo hacía, no se porque la seguía si ella y yo ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, nunca me dejo entrar en su cabeza y yo nunca entendí porque se mostraba tan fría conmigo, claro esto fue hasta hoy, que por alguna maniobra del destino termine escuchando toda o casi toda su triste historia. Solo sé que en mi pecho crecía un sentimiento de dolor desgarrador al ver ese auto yendo a una velocidad descomunal con esa tormenta de primavera. Tenía miedo, tenía terror. Estaba asustado y enojado por no haber hecho nada antes.

El coche aumento su velocidad y se colocó en el lado opuesto en el cual venían los autos en una dirección contraria a la nuestra y mi pánico creció. En mi cabeza se formularon millones de hipótesis en menos de dos segundos. Qué diablos intentaba hacer ella enfrentándose a un camión!

A medida que el camión se acercaba a al coche ella aumentaba la velocidad, parecía que los bocinazos desesperados del conductos del inmenso mostro sobre ruedas y los míos la alentaban a ir más rápido. Temí lo peor y en el último segundo antes de la colisión ella con una maniobra admirable volvió al carril correcto. Y yo volví a respirar en paz. Pare mi coche y la observe alejarse. Ella esta loca, loca de dolor. Y en mi crecía ese sentimiento profundo de ayudarla a salir de esa locura.

-Tienes que darme tiempo – suspire y apreté el acelerador, tenía miedo.

Tome mi celular con el manos libre y le marque por primera vez a ese número que tenía desde que la conocía pero que nunca me vi con la valentía suficiente para apretar el condenado botón verde y hablarle. Mientras logre divisar a mucha distancia ese auto color negro que tan bien conocía ya que era de Jasper. Lo siguiente paso no me lo esperaba, mientras los primeros sonidos que me confirmaban que la llamada se realizaban a lo lejos vi como la ventanilla polarizada del auto bajaba y de un momento al otro un objeto plateado salió volando y en el instante que el objeto toco el pavimento, la llamada se cortó.

-Genial, simplemente genial! – dije exaltado, es que no podía creerlo, la primera llamada que le hacía y ella tiraba el celular.

El coche simplemente se alejó más a gran velocidad. Tenía que detenerla, ella claramente no estaba pensando con la cabeza, estaba dominada por las profundas emociones que corrían por su mente y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad. Un fuerte trueno me hiso bajar la velocidad, para detenerla tenía que seguir vivo, muy difícilmente pudiera ayudarla en algo si terminaba muerto en la carretera. Pero lo que a mi me hico descender la velocidad, a ella le produjo el efecto contrario.

No tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigía, pero nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad, cuando la vi salir del departamento con ese semblante perturbador solo me concentre en seguirla y perdí la nocion del espacio de donde me encontraba.

Cuando la perdi de vista pise a fondo el acelerador sin importarme la estúpida tormenta.

Y cuando la encontré frene de golpe por la impresión. Estaba cerca de un barranco que salía directamente hacia un rio que estaba embebecido a causa del temporal, tenia una altura considerablemente alta y en el fondo estaba lleno de piedras. El lugar brindaba una vista suprema, en el medio de un crepúsculo en el tope máximo de una tormenta.

Y ella estaba fuera del coche y vi como poco a poco se sacaba ese pintoresto gorro color negro y de sus delicadas manos que siempre mire escondido se retiraba los guantes, lentamente se fue retirando el abrigo y emprendió el corto tramo que le quedaba desde donde estaciono el auto hasta el borde del acantilado.

En ese momento corri, desesperado mojándome y casi ahogándome con el agua que parecía caer mas fuerte a medida que me hiba acercando a ella.

-Bella! Bella! Diablos Isabella date la maldita vuelta- pero parecía que no me escuchaba y los malditos metros se hacían interminables.

Ella se saco su suéter y quedo en una fina musculosa de pequeñas tiras color azul. Se posiciono en el vorde del avismo y lebanto su cabeza al cielo y extendió sus brazos. Y en ese instante llegue junto a ella.

-Bella, por lo que mas quieras, aléjate del borde por dios. Estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada malo te pase- ella continuo en la misma posición y al estar mas cerca pude ver que tenia los ojos cerrados y su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas producto del frio, dio un gran suspido y bajo sus manos y enderezo su cabeza, pero parecía ignorarme por completo- bella por favor – me sorprendí yo mismo de mi voz, salio ronca y rota y en ese instante me di cuenta de los latidos descomunales de mi corazón.

-escuchame, puedes salir de esto, podemos Salir de estos juntos, prometo ayudarte.

Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y respondió una voz que no podía descifrar que tipo de voz era, tal vez algo vacia y sin vida sea una descripción prudente.

-tu no puedes ayudarme Cullen, nadie puede y al que lo intenta… termino arruinándole la vida, no quiero ser una carga y quiero terminar con lo que no pude terminar antes, quiero terminar con lo que no debio ser.

-no lo hagar, te juro que su te tiras me tirare a tras tuyo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados me contesto- no lo harías, no harias algo tan estúpido por alguien a quien casi no conoces y además te llevas mal. Seria demasiado estúpido.

-siempre dijiste que era demasiado estúpido para mi bien.

- vete Edward, no puedes ayudarme yo tengo que ir con el, ese era mi lugar.

- eso no va a devolverte a Tom.

Cuando escucho su nombre una pequeña mueca que podía confundirse con una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- veo que sabes mas de la cuenta. Pero es verdad, esto no va a devolvérmelo, pero dejare de sufrir, calmara este dolor que llevo mas de un año en el pecho, calmara ese fuego y este horrible odio que me tengo a mi misma por no estar en el lugar de el. Solo quiero paz y este es el único camino que me llevara rápido a ella.

-yo puedo darte esa paz – de verdad quería darle esa paz, quería darle de todo, porque nunca lo admitoria en voz alta, pero me enamore de ella desde el primer instante que la vi y la admire en cilencio y a escondidas desde ese entonces, sufria por su trato y no lo entendia hasta llego un punto que perdi los nervio y le empecé a responder en su mismo tono frio y eso pareció calmarla con el tiempo pero ami me dolia su trato y mas me dolia como tenia que tratarla para que porlomenos me mirase. Fui dueño de unos terribles celos hacia mi amigo de toda la vida solo porque ella lo miraba y parecía ser otra, ella lo besaba y compartia su cama con el, ella sonreía un poco solo un poco con el y ami ni me miraba a no ser para decirme hola y chau. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero después de escucharla discutir con Jasper y escucharlo a el pedirle por favor que viviera, que viviera por ella por sus propias ganas de vivir y no simplemente por contentar a los demás que entendí todo, el amor de su vida, el compromiso y el trágico accidente todo eso que fue que entendí todo.

Ella tenia miedo y culpa. Miedo y culpa por seguir con vida.

Después de escucharme ella voltio su cabeza y abrió sus ojos unos ojos que no tenían luz unos ojos que no tenían vida y me dijo – nadie puede darme paz, nadie excepto el y ya no esta conmigo.

-ven a mi Bella, vive por ti y por mi, te prometo que hare lo posible durante toda mi vida por hacerte feliz- y le extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad y a eso se le agrego un fuerte y frio viendo que la hiso temblar de pies a cabeza.

-porque haces esto? Ella no tomo mi mano, pero se la quedo mirando unos segundos antes de clavarme sus ojos en los mios.

-porque quiero ayudarte, porque voy a ayudarte quieras o no, porque esta ves no me vas a sacar tan fácil de tu vida, porque ahora se tus motivos y ahora tengo mas claro que nunca que estoy perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, desde un primer momento lo supe y tu te diste cuenta y me alejaste con malos tratos y esas cosas, pero ahora no te lo voy a permitir. Quieres saltar? Saltaremos, porque desde este momento no pienso déjate nunca sola. No suelo cometer los mismos errores dos veces.

-no puedes enamorarte de mi.

- ya es un poco tarde para eso. Ven a mi Bella, ven conmigo, prometo estar contigo de la forma que tu quieras, solo aléjate del borde – y volvi a extenderle mi mano – vive por ti y vive por mi.

Esta vez ella si la tomo y la ayude a alejarse de la punta. Y fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba llorando, me deje ser cuando la vi a salvo en mis brazos y deje que junto con ella mis lagrimas salieran.

Estaba fría y temblando en mis brazos le puse mi campera que de mucha ayuda no era porque estaba igual de empapada y en el camino cerré el auto y tome las llaves, ya mandaría a alguien a buscarlo.

El camino de regreso a casa hubiera sido en un completo silencio a no ser por el ruido que hacían nuestros dientes al castañar y el de la calefacción que a estas alturas parecía no tener efecto en nosotros, porque estábamos igual de frios que cuando entramos. La tormenta fue cediendo a una tranquila noche extrañamente estrellada.

Besos de cerezas.


End file.
